Pink rabbit and Bloody nightmare
by Miliana Elmeline
Summary: Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'être dans son petit appart' à Londres... Après ça c'est le néant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dans cette salle sombre, avec pour seule compagnie une peluche représentant un lapin rose ensanglanté...


Cross over Silent Hill 2 X Amnesia: The Dark Descent. OC avec de brèves apparitions de différents personnages des deux jeux.

Disclaimer: Tamy est tout droit sortie de mon crâne. Pour le reste, Silent Hill et Amnesia ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que tout autres personnages présents. (Et heureusement concernant Amnesia. Je ne suis pas aussi tordue que ça pour avoir une idée pareille... Ou alors juste assez pour avoir l'idée d'inclure l'univers dans une fanfiction~ *grand sourire*)

Étant une grande fanne de ces deux jeux (bien que je n'ai jamais joué à Amnesia pour cause pétochéïte aigüe ((et plus récemment, de non compatibilité du jeu avec mon ordi u_u)). Pour vous dire, rien que les playtrough dont je me gave me font littéralement sursauter et flipper à chaque fois...) je me devais d'écrire au moins un petit quelque chose avec. Et c'est ainsi que, après beaucoup de trajets en transports en commun (c'est là que j'ai le plus d'inspiration le plus souvent. Merci la TAN~) j'ai réussit à vous pondre ce two-shots, non sans difficulté. (Ahem...)

Pour la petite anecdote, ceci est en partie inspiré de plusieurs playthroughs de mods par l'excellent Pewdiepie (STEPHANO!) et, pour le début avec Robbie le lapin, d'une petite frayeur que j'ai également eu. (Mon demi frère, alors que je venais juste d'arriver au passage de SH4 où Robbie vous fixe avec un regard de psychopate, a eu la merveilleuse idée de prendre un lapin en peluche rose, de mettre de la peinture rouge dessus et de le mettre sur ma table de chevet pendant que je dormais, le soir même... Bonjour le traumatisme le lendemain matin quand la première vision que vous avez en vous réveillant est la-dite peluche, vous fixant...)

Bref. Maintenant que j'ai finis de vous raconter ma petite vie: Enjoy~!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Part 1/2 : "Au long loin du long couloir..."

"What the fucking hell am I doin' here?... And what's this bloody pink bunny who's looking at me? "

_Tamy se redressa en se massant le crâne et tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'être dans son petit appart' à Londres, confortablement installée dans le noir et le silence le plus total, à jouer à un célèbre jeu de survival horror... Après ça c'est le néant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dans cette salle sombre, avec pour seule compagnie une peluche représentant un lapin rose ensanglanté..._

- Moui...Enfin j'ai passé l'âge de jouer avec ce genre de chose! J'ai 20 ans, pas 6 ou 7...

_Une fois ses idées remises en place, elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait ici, elle distingua des étagères, plus ou moins fracassées pour certaines, ainsi qu'une porte..._

- Au moins je pourrais sortir de cette pièce... Mais avant...

_Tamy commenca à examiner le contenu des différentes étagères: livres aux pages partiellement déchirées et babioles de toutes sortes... Rien de bien utile. Elle cru apercevoir une chose briller faiblement dans un recoin. En s'approchant, elle vit alors une lampe torche gisant au sol. _

- Hurray! Exactement ce qu'il me fallait! Enfin, faut-il encore qu'elle fonctionne, _dit-elle en ramassant la torche._

_Elle pressa le bouton "On" et tapota un peu dessus. Un lumière clignota faiblement._

- Non! Ne me lâche surtout pas! That would be nice!

_La torche continua ce petit manège encore quelques secondes, puis se stabilisa finalement, éclairant toute la piè découvrit alors un spectacle pour le moins... perturbant..._

- Wh... What the... C'est quoi ce carnage...

_Les murs, le sol et même le plafond était par endroit recouvert de sang, de "rouille" et la tapisserie tombait littéralement en lambeau. Une imposante tâche rouge sombre s'étendait sous une étagère renversée au sol, semblant provenir d'une sorte de masse inerte, coincée sous l'étagère. En se rapprochant un peu plus, Tamy put distinguée une paire de jambes. Leur aspect laissait pensé que cette chose était là depuis longtemps déjà. Blanchâtre, parsemé de tache sombre...au bord de la putréfaction... La jeune fille fit le tour de l'étagère, pensant trouver au moins la tête de la chose. Erreur. Tout ce qu'elle trouva, c'est une autre paire de jambes, parfaitement dans l'axe de la première paire..._

"Non mais il doit bien y avoir une explication hein..."

_Elle se mit à quatre pattes afin de regarder sous l'étagère, et eu un haut le coeur. Cela formait bel et bien une seule et même..."personne"... En seulement deux pièces, Tamy commençait déjà à se sentir mal._

"...Il faut vraiment que je sorte! On se croirait dans un Silent Hill..."

_Elle repèra rapidement une porte de sortie, et jeta prudement un coup à l'extérieur. Un long couloir sombre, à gauche comme à droite, dont elle ne distinguait même pas les extrémités avec sa lampe torche. L'aspect général du couloir ressemblait fortement aux deux pièces précédentes._

"Décidément! L'architecte qui a fait cette endroit avait des goûts spéciaux...J'ai beaucoup moins envie de sortir d'un coup!... Bon...On inspire, on expire, et on... recommeeence! ... Bon allez Tamy! Tu ramènes ton courage à coup de pieds au derrière et tu y vas!... On inspire...On expire...Et on y va!"

_Enfin décidée, Tamy s'engagea dans le couloir... Un coup d'oeil à droite, un autre à gauche..._

"Ah ouais mais...je vais par où maintenant?"

_Elle entendit alors un bruit qui lui glaça le sang. Une sorte de grincement, comme un objet en fer que l'on trainerait sur le sol...un gros objet... Elle déduit que le bruit venait de la gauche, et, de plus, qu'il se rapprochait lentement._

"Okay! To the right! And faaast!"

_Pas vraiment rassurée, Tamy se mit en route dans le couloir de droite, balayant chaque recoins avec sa torche. Elle avait beau presser le pas, le grincement se faisait toujours entendre, et de plus en plus distinctement. Elle savait néanmoins que la chose était derrière elle, et non devant... Cependant, cela signifiait que la Chose avancait plus vite que prévue. Elle accélèra alors le pas... Ce que fit également son poursuivant._

"Raaah! Fuck! Stop following me! Screw you! I don't want to see your face!... I'm so scaaared!..."

_Tamy se mit à courir, espérant distancer la Chose qui la suivait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle choisit une porte au hasard. Et se rua dessus...Fermée._

"What? Locked? But why?Aaah shit!"

_Elle en essaya une autre, puis autre, etc. Toutes fermées sans exception._

"Si la prochaine porte est fermée je me pend avec mes lacets!"

_Arrivée à la porte suivante, et dernière porte, elle posa la main sur la poignée et tenta de la tourner..._ *Clic*

"Yeeeeees!"

_La jeune fille s'engouffra alors dans l'appartement, sans prendre le temps de regarder s'il n'y avait aucun danger à l'intérieur, et se cacha dans le premier placard qu'elle trouva. Il y eu un long silence, seulement dérangé par la respiration saccadée de Tamy, puis un craquement violent. Une main devant la bouche, la jeune fille cacha au mieux le bruit de sa respiration, déjà pas mal caché par les grincements qui avaient repris. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit la Chose à travers l'interstice des portes du placard. La créature avait l'air humaine, à un détail près. Un énorme casque pyramidale cachait entièrement sa tête ainsi qu'une partie de son buste. Son corps était blafard, et son seul vêtement était un pagne taché de sang. Il tirait un immense couteau de cuisine, dont la lame traînait sur le sol, ce qui devait sûrement être à l'origine des grincements. La Chose resta un moment plantée devant le placard. La jeune fille tenta de refouler ses tremblements afin d'éviter de se faire repérer et se terra un peu plus dans l'ombre. Après quelques longues minutes que la Chose passa à faire des gestes bizarres, celle-ci se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, sa lame traînant toujours au sol dans un horrible grincement. La jeune fille attendit que ce grincement disparaisse totalement ("... au long loin du long couloir...") pour enfin sortir de son placard. Elle du se retenir aux portes pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de lâcher à tout instant. _

"But... But that's impossible... Was that... Pyramid Head? But that's just pixels in a video game! He's... He's not real!"

_Tamy secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit ce qu'il venait de se passer et tenta de reprendre "le contrôle" de ses jambes afin de sortir d'ici. Elle passa rapidement en revue ce que contenait la pièce. Rien de spécial... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur..._

"... Oh my fucking god..."

_Dans un recoin sombre de la pièce se trouvait une énorme lance plantée dans le sol. Lance sur laquelle était empalé le corps d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Tamy refoula un nouveau haut le coeur. Cela faisait un peu trop pour elle en si peu de temps. Malgré ça, elle se fit violence et s'approcha du corps dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile. De plus près, le visage de l'homme ne lui était pas inconnu. En fouillant la veste, elle trouva d'abord un portefeuille qu'elle ouvrit pour connaître l'identité du corps qui était empalé là... James... James Sudderland? _

"Bon... Oubli ça et reprend tes esprits ma vieille!"

_Elle continua sa fouille jusqu'à trouver une petite radio, un revolver et quelques munitions. Juste assez pour se défendre un petit moment de ses choses... Tout du moins, elle l'espérait étant donné l'état du précèdent propriétaire... _

_Ne trouvant rien d'autre, Tamy entreprit de ressortir de l'appartement et de chercher un moyen de retourner d'où elle venait. _

_De retour dans le couloir, la jeune fille reprit le chemin qu'elle avait commencé à prendre avant qu'elle ne se fasse poursuivre par Pyramid Head._

_Le calme qui y régnait maintenant était plus stressant que rassurant. Seul les bruits de pas de la jeune fille résonnaient tout le long du couloir, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans l'obscurité_

_Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que. Tamy tournait en rond dans cet endroit sombre, perdant totalement ses repères. _

"Mais... Non mais je suis déjà passée par ici!... Enfin... Je crois... Rah! Je vais finir par me perdre... si ce n'est pas déjà fait!"

_Ne sachant plus par où aller, elle prit un couloir au hasard. Après tout, au point elle en était, elle ne pouvait pas se perdre beaucoup plus. L'obscurité qui y régnait semblait plus épaisse que dans les autres couloirs. A peine la jeune fille eu-t-elle fait quelques mètres qu'elle entendit un grondement fort. Elle eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver les rochers d'un éboulement juste derrière elle. Sa torche en profita pour s'éteindre soudainement._

"Non! Pitié ne me lâche pas toi!... Allez! Bloody hell! Rallume toi j'ai dit!"_ S'égosilla-t-elle en frappant à l'arrière de la lampe torche. Celle-ci se ralluma d'un coup._

_Tamy observa alors la masse de roche devant elle. Elle avait éviter ça de justesse. Puis elle se retourna pour observer le couloir où elle se trouvait. Sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer comment ni pourquoi, l'apparence de ce couloir était totalement différent. De grosses pierres constituaient les murs, des poutres en bois vermoulus soutenaient tant bien que mal le plafond et encadraient également de lourdes portes en bois. Quelques torches, pour la plupart éteintes, parsemaient les murs. Le décor ne semblait absolument pas de la même époque que le précédent._

"Wouhou! Je viens de me faire un time travel de... Quoi... Un ou deux siècles?..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Voila, c'est tout pour l'instant ! La deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture donc je ne sais pas trop qand elle arrivera. Cela dépendra de mon inspiration.

J'espère que cela vous plait pour l'instant. Reviews ? =D


End file.
